


wild's stranded on tatooine (why is everyone on tatooine?)

by nerdiests



Series: Links Between the Stars [1]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), for the LU discord weekly prompt of crossover!, i actually put a lot of thought into this one!, mentions of heat exhaustion, usage of tatooine as a minor plot device
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 15:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18876136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdiests/pseuds/nerdiests
Summary: sometimes, meetings of fate are completely coincidental. and caused by crashing onto a desert planet on accident.





	wild's stranded on tatooine (why is everyone on tatooine?)

**Author's Note:**

> whoo boy! this was a fun one! i've actually got a whole universe planned out for stuff, so expect to see more in this setting in the future!  
> -  
> i'd like to thank my friends leg and jeen for helping me out with legend's characterization, and just letting me ramble about my plans for this!! i probably wouldn't've gotten this finished in a somewhat timely manner if not for y'all, so thank you very much!! also, many thanks to jeen, yet again, for letting me borrow her linksona luft for a few lines!!  
> -  
> and, without further ado, my piece for the LU discord's weekly prompt of the week!

Wild had no clue how he’d ended up here. He’d just been flying along, as you do, when there’d been a series of beeps from his astromech and next thing he knew, he was awake, lying face down in the sand with his hair out of its tie and a literal mess. Now, he was just wandering around the sandy wasteland-looking part of the planet he’d crash-landed on, refusing to admit he was lost. 

“‘M not lost, can’t be lost. Twi’ll kill me if I got lost on my first solo mission, ‘n Time’ll laugh,” he muttered to himself, feet scuffling as he dragged them through the sand. Oh, the  _ sand _ . It was getting absolutely everywhere, and Wild did not like that sensation. He liked dirt, yeah, but dirt wasn’t coarse and fine! Sand had all these tiny granules and it was getting everywhere and he’d have to get all of it out… Ugh. 

Wild continued to wander about for another ten or so minutes, taking small sips from his water canister he’d taken to carrying with him - just in case. It’d helped him on numerous occasions while out with Twilight on missions, and you never know when you’ll just need some water. In the distance, after Wild continued to wander about aimlessly for a while, he could spy what looked like some sort of city? 

“Oh thank goodness I didn’t crash land on a deserted moon or something,” Wild said, voice filled with relief as he started walking towards where he’d spotted buildings. 

As Wild continued to walk, the two suns in the sky started to rise higher, and if those two suns weren’t a huge clue as to where he was, Wild didn’t know what would be. He didn’t notice that, though. Just concentrated on getting to the city, and trying not to overheat. Eventually, Wild had his robe thrown over one shoulder as he walked, so he wouldn’t overheat. His mind was up in the clouds, thinking about everywhere he could be that wasn’t this sandy planet that he was considering to be his personal hell of sorts. And goodness was Wild thankful when, about an hour after he’d crashed, he walked into the city proper. 

People stared as this odd-looking teenager - with a robe thrown over one shoulder, scars pretty much everywhere visible, and a lightsaber at his belt, Wild really did make an odd picture to the locals - walked around Mos Eisley, though Wild didn’t know that was where he was. He didn’t even know what planet he was on, currently. There had been many big clues as to his location in the galaxy, but Wild had been more focused on getting somewhere with civilization. Considering his current state of confusion, though, Wild was nearly out of it when he felt a hand grab his, subtly pulling him away from the pickpocket he hadn’t noticed - and wouldn’t notice - that was about to attempt to steal his lightsaber. 

“Hey! You look pretty miserable, are you doing alright?” Wild blinked at this… Child? Wild wasn’t sure. Either way, he had asked Wild a question, and he didn’t respond beyond tilting his head slightly. Could he talk currently? Probably, but that would take a lot of effort. Wild blinked once, twice. Why was that so hard? The kid blanched at his subpar response, and his grip on his wrist tightened. 

“I’m going to take that as a no… You look like you need some help. C’mon!” And before Wild could even say anything, the kid was dragging him off towards who knew what. There was a continuous stream of talking as the two walked. One thing in particular managed to catch Wild’s attention as they were walking at a near-jog, though. 

“My name’s Link, but everyone calls me Wind!” the kid said, and wow, that was his name too. Huh. Wild knew that Wind was probably saying more things, but it was really hot outside and really hard to focus on anything at all. Wild knew he was thirsty, though. He reached for his water canister, made to take a sip... And nothing came out. Oh, right. He’d ran out of water about twenty minutes into his trek. He’d probably drank too much water as he’d walked, but Wild wasn’t sure. Either way, he felt… Funky. Before he could put a finger on it, Wind came to a stop. 

“Aaand here we are! The ship that’s gonna get you off Tatooine,” Wind said. Oh. Wild was on Tatooine. That made sense, with all the sand, and the two suns… How hadn’t he noticed earlier? Wild opened his mouth to give Wind a thank you, when the kid started to yell. 

“LEEEEEEGEEEEEEND!!” Not only did Wild nearly fall over at the yell this kid let out, two heads popped out of the ship - one brunette, one blond. Both looked confused, before spotting Wild and looking not at all shocked at his being there. 

“WHAAAAAAT?” An older-sounding voice yelled back, from the open part of the ship. Wind’s gaze focused there, as did Wild’s. 

“There’s someone we’ve gotta help! Or get off-planet at least, he doesn’t look like he’s supposed to be here!” Wind shouted, and what sounded like a groan resounded through the ship’s bay, before there were footsteps. Wild was not prepared for who walked down the ship’s ramp. 

A man, probably in his early twenties, started to walk down the ramp. Wild immediately noticed that he was wearing a longer shirt with leggings, but no pants. There was also a bit of pink in his hair, which Wild thought suited him. The man opened his mouth, stopped, saw Wild, and shook his head rapidly. 

“Oh  _ fuck _ no, I’m not dealing with  _ Jedi _ . I’m done with them,” the man said, turning back around. Wind opened his mouth to speak, but Wild beat him to it. 

“Why is everything spinning…?” His world was moving very rapidly, and next thing Wild knew, he’d fallen over and his eyes were drifting shut. The last thing Wild could remember was the worried face of Wind crouching down, and an unfamiliar voice yelling for someone else. 

When Wild woke back up, it was to an unfamiliar ceiling, and he groaned. His voice sounded horrible, and. Oh. He’d passed out, hadn’t he? There was an unfamiliar voice in the background, and Wild glanced over to see this very small blond child, who looked extremely surprised to see him awake. 

“Oh hey you're not dead! Cool!” the small blond child said, a lot more enthusiastically than Wild would have expected. Before Wild could even open his mouth to speak, the blond child turned around and yelled into the hallway. 

“Dad!! The guy isn't dead!!” There was a groan that could’ve likely been heard from the other side of the galaxy. The pantsless man from before walked in, holding the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

“Luft, how many times do I have to tell you, I’m not your dad,” he said, moving to go and sit down near where Wild was laying down, where. Oh, Wind was sitting there, and looked like he’d just woken up, what with the alarm on his features. 

“Oh, you’re awake! And I don’t know your name, that’s probably something we should know, considering we saved your life ‘n all,” Wind said. Wild’s eyebrows - which had fucking  _ sand _ in them, what the fuck - rose, and he opened his mouth to speak, before thinking a moment. Ha, Twilight would’ve laughed at that. Him, thinking something through. What an odd day it was. 

“Could I… Have some water, please?” Wild asked, a bit slower than he would have normally. The small blond child, Luft, passed over a water canister, which Wild took small sips from. 

“Hey Luft, why not go and help Clover with the food?” the pantsless man said, and Luft nodded, a grin on his face, before almost skipping out of the room. 

“Ah, teenagers. Boundless energy,” the man said from his spot next to Wind, who stood up and started to walk around the med-bay. Almost as if he was pacing. 

“I’m Wild,” Wild said after a few more sips of water, with moderate breaks in between his sips. No need to gorge himself on water and continue to keep himself dehydrated, which he likely was. 

“...Odd name,” the pantsless man said, his eyebrows going up a bit. Wild shrugged. 

“That’s just what everyone calls me, since I happen to know a lot of people who happen to also be named Link. Which is now. Uh. Five people?” Wild rambled a bit, before pausing and taking another small sip of water. 

“Make that six.” Wild’s head whipped towards the pantsless man, which he immediately regretted. 

“What?” Wild asked, barely resisting the urge to put his hands on his forehead to try and ease the pain. 

“Name’s Link, but everyone calls me Legend. Nice to meet you, Wild,” the man, Legend, said. He didn’t offer a hand, but Wild didn’t particularly care about that. 

“It’s… Nice to meet you as well?” Wild replied, though it sounded a lot more like a question then he would’ve liked. Legend didn’t say anything at his questioning tone, but he did stand back up.

“I suppose that once we stop at our next destination, we can just drop you there and you can get your Jedi buddies to come pick you up,” he said, making to turn back around. Wind gave Legend an odd look, and Wild’s still-sandy eyebrows rose again.

“What’s your deal with the Jedi? You don’t seem to like them all that much, and considering I’m a padawan, I take offense,” Wild said, moving to sit up a bit. Which was not something he liked currently, but it was sort of necessary to have a conversation. He most certainly noticed, though, when Legend stiffened up at Wild’s question, and Wind looking a bit alarmed. 

“That’s for me to know and for you to not know,” Legend replied, turning around and making to leave.

“Legend?” He paused. Legend turned around and gave Wind a look. Wind glanced over at Wild, made a few gestures. Legend made a face, gestured back, and Wild was extremely confused by the whole thing. Eventually, Legend put a hand on his face, sighed, and turned towards Wild. 

“ _ This _ gremlin felt like you might as well know, since you might actually know something about the other subject of this story,” Legend said. And oh, Wild was even more confused now. 

“Settle in, it’s reluctant story time.” Wind grinned as Legend spoke, making himself comfy on his spot on the bench next to where Wild was laying. 

“So. This all started five years ago. I was eighteen, had just acquired this baby here-” Here, Legend cut himself off and pat the side of the med-bay. Wild assumed he meant the ship itself. 

“Not even a couple days after I’d left the planet, I was docking at another, and that’s where I met her.” Legend sighed wistfully, putting one hand on his chin for a few moments and looking off to something Wild couldn’t see. 

“She was my first crew member, in a sense. Asked for passage on my ship somewhere, and considering the money she was offering, I wasn’t going to turn her down. I had to get money for buying cargo from somewhere, after all.” There was a pause, for a moment. 

“I dropped her off at her destination, along with some cargo that I’d brought, but two weeks later on another planet, she requested passage yet again. This time, to a planet further. She paid handsomely, and this time, we talked more than the last time she requested passage.” Legend sighed yet again, before continuing to speak. 

“We got to know each other very well, and she kept on turning up on planets that I was delivering cargo to, inexplicably. And as the months went by and she kept on turning up on my ship, I… Fell in love. So did she. There was a point where she just stopped with the formalities, about eight months into the travel, and joined my crew.” Wind coughed, not pointedly, just coughed. Legend paused, more out of courtesy than anything else. Once the coughing ended, Legend’s story continued.

“Though after about a year and a half, she had to leave. I’d known since the third journey she’d taken on this ship that she was a Jedi, and that she’d have to leave eventually. We exchanged com codes before she had to head back to the Temple, and we commed back and forth for another six months or so, when she dropped off the face of the galaxy. I never got an explanation, and I’m still bitter about it,” Legend finished, crossing his arms. Wild paused for a moment, processing what Legend’s story had essentially contained.

“You said this happened five years ago? And you had a Jedi travelling with you for what was essentially a year and a half, who then dropped off the map half a year later?” Wild asked. Legend nodded once.

“Do you know anything about what might’ve happened?” Legend asked. Wild paused, and started to think for a moment. The room was silent for a good while, as Wild thought through the possibilities. He eventually had a thought, though he couldn’t confirm it until...

“What was her name?” Wild asked. He hoped against hope that it wasn’t who he was thinking of. He really did.

“Marin.” 

The look on Wild’s face must have given it away. Legend’s face fell, and Wind looked between the two of them, confused. 

“What? What happened?” Wind asked. He didn’t understand, and Wild felt horrible that he would have to explain it. 

“Marin’s dead, isn’t she?” Legend asked before Wild could say another word. Wind’s face fell as Wild nodded once, confirming what Legend had deduced. 

“She… She was on a mission, something fairly routine. Bodyguard detail for some senator who’d requested it on belief that someone was out to get them. Turns out they were right, and Marin laid down her life to protect that senator,” Wild said, voice quiet. There was a sniffle from Wind’s general direction.

“I didn’t know Marin well, I’d only met her a few times, but she was a wonderful person, and… I’m sorry that you didn’t know.” The room was quiet, aside from a few sniffs that Wild knew were coming from Wind. After a moment or two, Legend stood up. 

“We’re going to be exiting hyperspace soon, and I should make sure that it goes smoothly-” Before Legend could finish speaking, there was a beeping sound from Wild’s robes. 

“I’ll grab that for you!” Wind said, reaching into the pile that Wild’s robes had created and pulling out… His com link? Who could it be? Wind tossed him the com, and Legend paused in the doorway. 

“...Hello?” Wild asked, after tapping a few buttons. There was an angry huff. 

“Where in the galaxy have you  _ been _ , Wild? You were supposed to get back three days ago, but  _ noooo _ , you had to go missing! You wayward padawan, this was supposed to be your first solo mission, not a rehash of the mission I went on when I was still a padawan!” Twilight said angrily. Ah. There was his mentor.

“I didn’t… Mean to go missing?” Wild replied, though it sounded a lot more like a question then he’d like. 

“What do you  _ mean _ , you didn’t mean to go missing?” Twilight nearly yelled. There was a bit of a scuffle on the other end, mutters from another familiar voice, and a deep breath. 

“Let me rephrase. What happened, Wild?” His mentor’s voice was a lot calmer this time, and Wild took a breath.

“Promise to not get mad at me?” Wild asked. There was a heavy breath, one that Wild knew came with Twilight pinching the bridge of his nose.

“...Wild, what happened?”

“I… IkindacrashlandedonTatooineandgotheatexhaustionbutI’mfinenow!” Wild rushed out. Wind started giggling, and Wild could vividly picture the eyebrow Twilight was raising.

“Could you repeat that? Didn’t catch all of it,” Twilight replied, voice even. Wild took a deep breath, released it, and spoke. 

“I crash landed… On Tatooine. Got heat exhaustion because I was out in the desert for too long after I ran out of water, but I’m fine now. On a ship headed… Where are we headed?” Wild asked, turning towards Wind. 

“Coruscant, actually,” Legend replied. There was a shocked noise from the com.

“Don’t worry Twi, it’s the captain of the ship I’m travelling on. You said we were almost there, Legend?” Wild asked, getting a nod in return. 

“Shouldn’t be more than half an hour,” Wind piped up. There was a humming noise, and if Wild had to guess he’d bet that Twilight was considering something.

“Where’re you landing?” Twilight asked. Legend got a look on his face, and shook his head a bit. 

“We’re close to where the Temple is,” Legend eventually said, and Wild could tell that he didn’t like that fact one bit. Twilight hummed again.

“I’ll see you in half an hour, then,” Twilight said, before hanging up on him. Wild blinked a few times.

“I’m going to make sure that we leave hyperspace smoothly. Wind, watch him,” Legend said, before walking out of the room and calling out a few unfamiliar names as he did. Presumably members of the crew. 

“Well, we should probably get ready for the jump out of hyperspace! Here’s the rest of your stuff back, by the way!” Wind said cheerfully, passing Wild his robe and… Was his lightsaber really nestled in his robes? Really? He hadn’t even noticed that it wasn’t on his belt… Wild decided he wasn’t going to tell Twi about that. 

Not long after that thought, the ship was out of hyperspace, and not even fifteen minutes later the ship was docking and was getting well wishes. Wild had just finished getting goodbyes from the small blond child that he’d seen upon waking when there was something shoved into his hand. Mystified, Wild took a look at it… And saw it was a com code. 

“So we can talk more!” Wind said happily, a grin on his face. Wild was still confused, and looked down at the com code in confusion.

“...Why?” he asked, pure and utter confusion lacing his words. Wind frowned a bit.

“We’re friends, right? We need to be able to talk if we’re friends,” Wind explained, and. Oh. Wild had made a new friend. Huh. 

“Yeah. Yeah, you’re right. Friends,” Wild said, noting the beam that Wind had could probably blind people if left unchecked for too long. 

“You’ve gotta go now, though, don’t you? That Twilight guy seemed like he’d get real upset if you were late,” Wind said, and Wild blanched. Oh goodness, he’d need to get going. Waving one hand over his shoulder as he nearly sprinted off, Wild headed towards the Temple district, racing towards the spot that he knew that Twilight would be at. Wild arrived in quick time, and hunched over to take a breath, when there was a shadow on the ground next to him.

“You’re early. Well, what do you know, you learn something new every day.” There was a chuckle from his left as Wild let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“...Hi Twi,” Wild said, turning towards his mentor, who had a slight smile on his face.

“Hey there, you scamp. Everyone was worried about you. Time wouldn’t say it, but both him and the Senator were real worried, since you were supposed to show up three days ago. Crash landings can’t be helped, though,” Twilight said. Wild nodded slowly. 

“‘M sorry about that, should’ve paid more attention to my ship,” Wild said, looking down at his boots. There was a hand on his shoulder, and he glanced up to see a soft smile on Twilight’s face. 

“It’s fine, Wild. Just be more careful in the future, yeah?” 

“Yeah.”

“Now, you said you had heat exhaustion earlier? We should swing by the Healing Halls, just in case. Hyrule wouldn’t mind giving you a check-up anyways,” Twilight said, and Wild groaned.

“Twiiii, I’m fiiiiiine!” he said, slouching over a bit. Twilight laughed, and the two started the walk back to the Temple. 

**Author's Note:**

> what a fun one!! no reference videos at the end for you this time, but you should definitely check out my [tumblr!](http://nerdiests.tumblr.com)


End file.
